1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter with a touch screen function and a liquid crystal display device having the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display device 100 with a touch activated control. Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device 100 includes a touch panel 102 and a liquid crystal panel 104. The touch panel 102 is attached to the liquid crystal panel 104 by a double-sided adhesive tape 106. However, such assembly may have considerably large empty spaces between the touch panel 102 and the liquid crystal panel 104 to produce light leakage and reduce light transmittance as a result. Hence, in another liquid crystal display device 200 shown in FIG. 2, an entire plane of a touch panel 202 and an entire plane of a liquid crystal panel 204 are bonded with each other by optical cement 206 to avoid light leakage. However, the adhering of the optical cement 206 has inferior reliability and is liable to produce bubbles. Further, the constituting members of above design shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2 are too many and thus their assembly is difficult to be miniaturized.